Hero of Shaemoor
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Lucille Ewe is the only one who seems to be able to provide Captain Thackeray with some comfort but someone has already claimed the Commander of the Seraph as theirs. What chances does a mere commoner have against a queen? (Read description.)


**Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "Hannah, what is this? Why do you write this? What even is this? A new story already? You have several of them going on already!"**

**I know and I'm sorry but I just couldn't get this out of my head until I wrote it down. I'll continue this... whenever I've got the time but I just really wanted to post this for some reason. I might even post it on my Wattpad actually... So yeah. Explanation: I started playing gw2 a few days ago and I am so hooked on this game. I've been playing it like crazy and I'm going for a 100%, baby. Anyways, so I just saw Thackeray for like one second and I was like damn. Then I finished the first part of the main story and this just popped up in my head. I read some lore, made some things up and wham. Here's a story.**

**It's a shame the game doesn't have romance options... But I'd like to believe they are still hinting on things, so far. But what the hell I can use my imagination!**

**Anyways (again), here you go. I know it's not what I usually write (Since I mostly write about boy bands and homosexual couples lol) but I like how this turned out. (Also there might be typos and such. I haven't really checked. I will do that before I put it on Wattpad though...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, Captain?" I asked, stepping into the large office. It was empty and the only one in it was Captain Thackeray that sat behind his desk with a rather troubled and doleful look on his face.<p>

He looked up when I took another step towards him, my heavy armor rustling slightly and scraping against the stone floor when I hesitated. "Ah, Lucille." He mumbled. "Yes, I sent for you earlier today. Are you available? If this time doesn't suit you-"

"It's quite alright, Captain. Time is all I've got at the moment." I assured him and he gave a weak and tired smile. He didn't look to well, almost as if he was deeply worried about something. I hesitated once more before speaking up again. "Captain, I-"

He sighed a little and gave me another tired smile. "Please." he said. "Call me Logan. I do prefer names over titles." He said and I gulped a bit and tried to start over but only fumbled with my words. "What's on you mind, Lucille?" He asked me and I looked up at him, hoping my red cheeks would not be too obvious.

Captain Thackeray looked at me with expectant eyes and I wondered why he asked me since it was he who sent for me in the first place. "Captain-... I-I mean Logan." I said. "You've not been yourself lately." I said and he looked puzzled. "You may think that you are hiding it well and perhaps you are and it's only I who've noticed but I can see that you are weighed down by something." I said and shook my head. "There's something on your mind that troubles you."

Logan eyed me before giving a dry chuckle. "I see." He mumbled. "You, Lucille Ewe, are a very attentive young woman." He said and got up, a took a step back only to bump into someone standing behind me.

I let out a yelp and jumped forwards and swirled out. "My Queen." Captain Thackeray said and placed his hand over his chest and bowed, I quickly did the same while taking another step backwards, further away from both the Captain and the Queen. "What brings you here at this hour?" Logan asked. I kept my head bowed and my eyes locked on the floor but I could feel the Queen's eyes scanning me.

"Oh, I were just having a late night walk in the moonshine. I walked by and thought I heard voices." The Queen said and tilted her head, turning to the Captain. "It's awfully late, Captain." She pointed out. "Should the both of you not return to your homes and rest?" She asked.

"In a moment, your majesty." Logan said. "The hero of Shaemoor and I have plans to look over. Bandits were seen in the outskirts of Divinity's Reach earlier today." He said but I knew that it was a lie. Why would Captain Thackeray – the Queen's own personal guardian – lie to the Queen herself?

Queen Jennah glanced between him and I before nodding her head. "Very well..." She said lowly. "I will leave you to it." She said and turned to me. "The hero of Shaemoor." She said and I bowed my head even lower.

"My Queen."

"The thought just hit me... I have not yet had the opportunity to personally thank you and reward you for helping the Seraph and aiding so many villagers." She said and I gulped and nodded my head.

"It is merely my duty as a loyal citizen to lend my aid where it is needed." I said. "I am honored to have been given the honor to talk to you, my Queen." I said. "A reward for me is not necessary for I have already received such praise from the soldiers in the Seraph."

The Queen eyed me and chuckled lowly. "Don't be silly. A reward is offered to you, do not deny your Queen, guardian." She told me. I nodded my head and felt my cheeks heat up once more. "I'll send for you in the morning and I expect you to reply." She said. I glanced over at Captain Thackeray that was rather passive and then turned back to Queen Jennah and nodded.

"A-As you wish." I said and the Queen's lips twisted into a small smile before she turned to leave. She stopped at the door and smiled sweetly at me before walking out and closing the large door behind herself. I let out a shaky breath and felt my heart thump wildly in my chest. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Logan. "T-That was the Queen." I stuttered and felt rather overwhelmed.

Logan chuckled and nodded his head. "It was." He said and then seemed to realize that his touch lingered and let his hand drop back to his side. "Speaking to the Queen is a privilege not many gets." He said. I nodded my head and Logan smiled softly to himself. "Now, back to what we were talking about... I-"

"Logan, I know you feel guilty about the hospital." I sighed and his face fell into a frown. "I want you to know that you did your best and if it weren't for you, a dozen orphans would not ever become more than ashes on the ground." I told him and he turned away from me. "It's what's bothering you, isn't it?"

"I shouldn't have sent Lieutenant Francis by himself... He is indeed a good man and a great soldier but... This raid was bigger than I expected. The orphanage was a challenge, even for you and I together." He sighed. I shook my head, bewildered to why he was holding on to the guilt. "I wish I could have done more. Many people died in there."

I frowned a bit and patted his shoulder in a comforting way. Our armors clattered a bit and Thackeray turned to me. He looked surprised. He glanced down at my hand and let out a breath. "More would have if it weren't for you." I assured him but he seemed so doubting. "Logan, please." I pleaded. "Instead of beating yourself up about something you cannot change look forward and focus on honoring those who fell and catch the ones who are responsible."

The Captain nodded and took a deep breath. "I suppose you're right." He said. "Divinity's reach and Shaemoor needs the Seraph to protect them." He said and I smiled at him, happy that he seemed to at least look forward instead of backwards. "Thank you, Lucille." he said and turned to look at me. "Not much provides me with comfort but you and your words have a way with me." He said softly and I nodded.

"It makes me happy to hear." I said and let him go only for him to grab my hand.

"Thank you, Hero of Shaemoor." He murmured and gave me a very genuine and warm smile. I gulped a bit and smiled back. "If you wouldn't mind..." He said and let my hand go. "Would you allow me to follow you on your way home?" He asked. I quickly shook my head and was treated with another smile.

Captain Thackeray followed me out of his office and through the upper city towards the ramp leading down to the lower parts of the city. As we walked we were often greeted by various citizens and even a fellow adventurer or two but besides silent greetings both Captain Thackeray and I remained silent. It was a comfortable silence and words were not needed.

I was living in one of the rooms in the Merchant's Coin tavern together with my friend Petra and her father Andrew. Andrew – the owner of the tavern – had taken me under his wings when I was very young and raised me like his own daughter. Petra and I were close, almost as if we were real sisters but I had always wondered where my real parent's were and if I'd ever see them again.

"You look thoughtful."

I turned to look at Logan and he offered me another smile. "It seems like I were lost in thoughts." I said and smiled shyly, looking away.

"Dwelling amongst deep thoughts does not always mean you will lose yourself in them." He told me and I nodded. "Just like walking with confident steps may not mean you know where you are headed." He continued and I gave a light chuckle. He seemed pleased and came to a stop. I looked up at the tavern I called home. "At last, we found our way."

I chuckled again and turned to Logan. "Would you like to come inside?" I asked. "The night is far from over and you look like you could need a drink." I said but Captain Thackeray simply shook his head.

"As much as I'd like to I can't. It's not very suitable for the Commander of the Seraph to be seen drinking when there is bandits lurking outside the city." He said and I smiled at him.

"When the bandits are gone, then." I said softly and Logan smiled and nodded.

"Then." He confirmed and let his eyes sweep over me once. "Until we meet again, Hero of Shaemoor." He murmured and bowed his head. I did the same and then watched him walk away and disappear around a corner.

I lingered a little out in the fresh air before stepping into the tavern. Immediately a pair of arms were slung around my neck and a rosy cheek pressed against mine. "You're back!" Petra cheered and smiled at me. "Dad! Lucille's back!" She said and I smiled tiredly at her and Andrew.

"Petra. Andrew." I said and smiled at them both. "I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Bah! That burly lout should have some sense beaten into him." He said. "Thankfully you were here to see to that." He continued, sounding very grateful. "Brave Lucille." he said and tugged at my braid. I smiled at him and Petra gave me a look. That one look she always had when she knew something she shouldn't or when she was in a very teasing mood. It was never a good sign whenever she wore that look.

She grinned at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "I saw Captain Thackeray follow here." She said and I pretended to be more nonchalant that I really was. Her grin only widened because she knew me far too well and could read me like an open book. "I sent Roy out for you earlier but the Seraph told him you had gone up to the Upper City. I do wonder why..." She said.

"For your information I was sent after by Captain Thackeray and I met up with him in his office." I said and huffed. "We were discussing the bandits out in Queensdale." I said – using Logan's lie. "Also, I met the Queen." I said, making both Petra and Andrew drop their jaws.

"No way!" Petra gasped. "You met the Queen?" She asked and I nodded. "That is such an honor! Oh, was she as majestic as everyone says?" She asked curiously.

I sighed a bit and nervously scratched the back of my neck. "She seemed very powerful and determined." I mumbled. "I am to see her again tomorrow. She said she'd send for me." I said and looked over at Andrew. "She said that she wanted to reward me for aiding Shaemoor." I explained. "Logan told me it's not very usual of the Queen to do so."

"Logan?" Andrew asked and looked puzzled. "Who in the world is Logan?"

Realizing what I had said I slapped my hand over my mouth and Petra gasped once more. "Logan Thackeray!" She squealed and slapped my on my arm. "Lucille!" She giggled and I gave a dry chuckle. "Oh, why are you given all of these privileges like meeting the queen and calling Captain Thackeray by name?" She sighed and I only answered with a shrug.

"She is the Hero of Shaemoor, dear." Andrew said. "Good deeds often come with rewards." He continued and ruffled my hair. Andrew had always fancied my hair, he said the color was like nothing he'd seen even though it wasn't very different from Petra's. "I'm proud of you, Lucille."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Andrew." I cooed and he pointed out that I looked tired and told me to go and get some rest. I didn't need to hear that more than once and made my way up to my room and slowly and methodically started to remove my armor and slip into a cotton night gown. I sighed and eyed the bruises on my arms and legs. Fighting centaurs was always a bother and quite honestly it was a miracle that none of my bones were broken.

When I finally crawled into my bed I couldn't do anything but let out another satisfied sigh and smothered my hands over my face. Tomorrow was a big day and my nerves were getting the better of me as I thought of my coming meeting with the Queen. My mind started searching for thoughts of comfort and it landed on a certain long haired Seraph and I felt peace for the brief moment before I fell asleep.


End file.
